


Kotatsu

by heelsclacks



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kotatsu, M/M, No Dialogue, Pining, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsclacks/pseuds/heelsclacks
Summary: What's the best way to spend a lazy Sunday with your loved one during a cold winter day? Kotatsu, of course. What's the best way to save your lover from freezing to death? Also Kotatsu. For Akira Kurusu, this kotatsu and blond bundle of joy are both his happiness and saviors in one ridiculously cold Sunday.Part of PegoRyu Week Day 3: Lazy Sunday
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 39





	Kotatsu

It is now January.

New year came, but the new season didn't. The sky stays grey and the snow's still fluttering down, piling up everywhere. On the streets, on the roof, on the little windowsills, and on the awnings. White stretches beyond the horizon with a few specks of grey and what little green is left comes from a few and sparse real pine trees that are there for decorative purposes, some were suddenly there during December.

Cold permeates through the air, seeping through the hard confines of house walls. No one talks without blowing a cloud of fog, not even in their own humble abode, sometimes. Layers upon layers of clothes are worn both inside and outside. This Sunday is particularly cold.  
However, that makes it all the way better for people to snuggle and enjoy the warmth of their _kotatsu_ , including these two teens.

The little attic room they're in isn't too big. There are a lot of a things that seem to be shoved to be one there. A big pot of a plant, shelves with miscellaneous little stuff lined up, a worn-out sofa that seems out of place with the TV placed right next to it. Some decorations are also placed here and there, making the room looks a bit less dreary. They still take up space, though.

Even with all of that, the two boys – that are currently laying on top of each other like a stacked sardine – still managed to find a way to bring a medium-sized _kotatsu_ there, somehow. It's placed right in the middle of the room above yet another thick blanket that's been laid out on the cold, hard floor. Added with a heater (which has a cat laying right next to it while being wrapped like a burrito) placed near the table, they are filling this room with heat in the most excessive and enjoyable way possible.

Their contentment in this is proven further by how they're apparently sleeping under the warm and soft embrace of the _kotatsu_ in their sweaters. The spiky-haired teen who's gotten his hair dyed blond is laying on his stomach _and_ the other teen's stomach, reveling in using his partner as yet another source of heat. The other one with the curly black hair doesn't mind, however, as he welcomes the gesture with wrapping one of his arms around the blond's waist and stroking his prickly cactus hair, occasionally planting a kiss on it. They're sharing heat and signs of affection in a warm, comfortable lazy Sunday.

It's all nice and good.

A satisfied smile forms on the black-haired boy's face as he closes his eyes to try and feel all the things around him. Soft fabric everywhere makes him feel so fuzzy. Below, above, and even around his own body, not to mention the warmth that comes from the many sources in here. He's felt how cold it is today when he woke up this early morning with his teeth clattering, so this truly feels like finding a river in the desert, refreshing and relaxing. On top of it all, he has this blond bundle of joy in his embrace with his sleepy eyes.

He starts to remember how all of this begins to be.

It was when he was still trembling horribly from the cold with his cat on the foot of his bed. He remembered vividly how the weather forecast didn't say that today will be _this_ cold, but at the time his brain couldn't think of anything but warming himself up. Unfortunately, he felt like he got frozen in a block of ice and couldn't move. His heater was also in a dire need of repair before it could function again, making things worse. He tried to make a few trips to the cardboard box he calls his wardrobe to get tons of clothes to wrap around his body and the cat's, but the energy exerted for that on top of how unforgiving the floor is on his feet made him feel even weaker than before, not to mention how the clothes he pulled out didn't help in the slightest. It was at that moment that he was about to accept his fate of suffering slight hypothermia to wait for his caretaker to come and save him that he saw a tuft of blond hair emerging slowly from the stairway below followed by a familiar and happy pair of brown eyes looking directly at him.

The happiness turned into panic immediately, of course.

Apparently, his caretaker woke up earlier because of the cold and decided to hurry up to this place, running below the snowing sky just so that he can fix the heater immediately. He met the other teen on the way here, bringing with him a huge table and huge blankets with a huge smile on his face, saying, "I just thought he might be cold!"

He didn't know how he managed to bring a whole table into his place nor how his thought process came into the decision, but he was too cold to question anything. He could only sit there on his bed, waiting for his body temperature to rise up in the arms of the other teen and the embrace of his own blanket while the older man tried to make the heater work. Silence filled the room, but they all knew questions were to be had later in the day when the owner of this attic bedroom is not shivering from sheer cold. For the time being though, delivering the heat was the number one priority.

By some miracle, the heater had functioned again and quickly turned the situation upside-down. The teen felt gradually warmer and warmer until he no longer trembled. The floor was still kind of cold, but he could take it again. He was glad, so very _very_ glad, but he knew there was still something to be had, something that was both necessary and comfortable. He glanced at the _kotatsu_ table placed in the middle of his room and gave it a quick work with the blond, placing another thick blanket the other boy brough with him below it before turning it on. They made sure to wear their sweaters before tucking themselves in and assuming the current position. It's been hours since then, and the blond's still on top of him, using his chest a pillow.

This boy is one of his greatest (and cutest) happiness and today, he just saved his life. Well, maybe not necessarily, but he's still glad he came. This deadly Sunday has just been turned into a lazy Sunday where they just snuggle and enjoy each other's presence.

He opens his eyes and finds the same boy from this morning fast asleep, softly snoring with his shoulders moving up and down slowly, signifying his slow and steady breath. Another smile is plastered on his face, but now a happy one. He might be dumb to bring a table into his place, but his heart has undeniable good intentions, and he loves him for that. Even his sleeping face looks so peaceful and cute. The boy's heart feels full and swelling with his lover fast asleep on his chest.

He proceeds to hug the blond with both of his arms, burying his face into his hair before slowly following him into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> ryuji is so dumb i love he.  
> 


End file.
